If I Knew Then
by ZebraStripeParty
Summary: For an English assignment, the pack has to write a letter to their 10-year-old selves. When they decide to write letters involving their supernatural mishaps, it turns out to be more intense than they originally had in mind. The supernatural changed everything for the teens, but it wasn't until everything was put to paper that they realized things might not be as bad as they seem.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I just got my computer back and I wanted to write something so badly! Unfortunately, I can't write for Crossing Bridges until I get the Season 2 DVDs. So I figured I would write some of the other ideas that I have in my head.**

**There are a few things you need to know. This takes place after Season 2, with the exception of Boyd and Erica getting captured by the Alpha Pack. As far as this story goes, the alpha pack are nonexistent. Lydia is informed on everything, and Allison is considered a part of the big pack even though she is pretty much on the outs.**

**This is just a short little prologue to introduce the stories, and the letters will start in the next chapter. I will be doing everybody, and each character will have their own chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**

English class was always a weird part of the day. It was the class that had all of Derek's pack as well as all of Scott's. Looking back on everything that's happened, it's odd that neither of the two groups associated with one another before they were all acquainted with the Supernatural. When things calmed down, it was awkward for everybody, because none of them really knew how to act all together with no imminent threat trying to kill them. English class was the only part of the day where everybody was together and they could pretend to be typical teenagers.. With a temporary break away from the craziness, the two packs were taking the time to get used to each other. Everybody decided to open their eyes and realize that they're all on the same side. With that epiphany came new friendships, one giant pack as opposed to two small ones, and less room to eat at lunch tables.

There was only a few weeks left of school. With final exams coming up, some teachers were easing up on their assignments to allow study time, while others were beginning to assign projects. The English teacher, Mr. Harper, was something in between. He gave less assignments, but he also had plans for a final project.

Once the project was officially assigned to the class, all the supernaturally involved teens groaned. It was a simple enough task, but it was something that was going to be very difficult for them to do. Throughout the year, students had been working on their writing skills, and Mr. Harper thought it would be a great idea to let everybody go back to their writing level of comfort and write letters to give their 10-year-old selves advice based on how their life is now.

For any normal student, it would have been the easiest project out of them all. But for a bunch on teenagers that have to deal with werewolves, kanimas, and hunters, there was almost no way to write a letter without getting sent to the loony bin.

During lunch that day, the pack decided they would do two letters. They'll do a normal made up one to get them the good grade they need, and they'll do a real one that talked about the real things that have happened in their lives. Some members, like Jackson and Allison, were less than thrilled, due to the fact that they went aboard the crazy train for a little while. But the rest of the pack agreed that it might actually be good for them. Because they have to give advice to their past self, it would be a way to make a positive out of the horrible past few months. This was one assignment that procrastination was not going to get a hold of.

**A/N: Sorry that it's a bore right now. I don't have any real plans for this story. I'm just going to let my fingers do the typing and see what happens. I'm really excited to try this concept and I hope you guys are excited to read it. I'll probably write the first letter either tonight or tomorrow. Is there anything in particular that you guys want to see in any of the letters? Who's letter do you want to read most? I'd love to hear from you guys. :)**


	2. Erica

Dear 10-year-old me, I guess,

Things are so much different in my life as opposed to yours. In fact, these past few months have been such a crazy blur, that I don't even remember what it's like to be normal anymore. Not that I was ever normal to begin with.

Being 10 isn't all that tough. What grade are you in? It's either 4th or 5th right? I can't remember. I know it was before the seizures got bad. I think you've only had a few if I can remember correctly. Pretty soon you're going to get them more often. When that happens, people are going to laugh at you. They're going to make fun of you. Eventually somebody is going to make a video of it and post it on the Internet. And it's going to suck. You're going to feel horrible. You'll feel like you're a freak. Like you're an ugly, friendless loser. And it's going to suck.

But it's okay. You'll feel like nothing will ever get better, but I promise you it will. It will get better in the most unrealistic way.

I have a secret to tell you. Werewolves are real, and Beacon Hills is crawling with them. The werewolf bite made me better. When the time comes, it will make _you_ better.

I'm in a happy place now. It won't be too much longer until you forget what it feels like to be happy, but you have to keep your head up. When it rains, it pours. But the rain always stops eventually, and when it does, you need to be on the lookout for the rainbow.

Derek Hale was my rainbow, not that I would ever say something like that anywhere outside of this letter. The rain stopped the day he came into my life. He offered me something that could make it all stop.

The werewolf bite. It made me healthier, faster, stronger, it even made me prettier. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

But just because it was my rainbow doesn't mean that life is just a bunch of rainbows and unicorns now. In fact it's actually pretty terrifying. Since getting the bite, I've had to deal with other werewolves, hunters, this kanima lizard thing, and some psycho humans. I'm sure if I was human, my heart would have given out by now with all the fear I've felt. I'm not sure how Stiles can do it.

I'm sure you're thinking that you would just be better off dealing with seizures. But here's my advice to you. Life will never be rainbows and unicorns. Never. Even if you were completely healthy with no seizures. That's just the way life works, so don't ever expect it to be different. Even if it were possible, it's not something you would want. Could you imagine how much of a bore it would be? Everything would go your way and you would never have to fight for a thing, and that's just not you. You and me, we're fighters. And we don't have to fight alone.

Life will be hard. Then you'll get the bite and it will get harder. But when the dust settles, you'll see everything that will help to make it easier. I'll give you a little insight. They're going to be the people that you'll end up spending every waking moment with. It will be training with Boyd and Isaac, watching Derek learn how to smile around a real pack, helping to show Scott that not everything's on his shoulders, grimacing any time Jackson and Lydia make out, rolling your eyes the crazy antics of Stiles, and learning to forgive Allison for the time that she went crazy and tried to kill us all. I know it sounds crazy, but that's my life, and I love it. It's what your life will become, and you'll see just how great your life really is.

Life isn't rainbows and unicorns, but that doesn't mean it can't be rainbows and werewolves.

**A/N: This turned out way differently then what I had planned. I guess that's what happens when I just go with the flow. We don't get an in depth look into Erica's life, so I wasn't sure how I was going to do her letter. That's why I wanted to do hers first. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, I'm just not too sure that I really did Erica any justice. I'm going to be writing in POVs that I'm not used to, but hopefully I'll get the hang of it within the next couple of chapters. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing all together.**

**How do you guys think I did? I'd love to hear what you guys think. :)**


	3. Stiles

Dear 10-year-old little Stiles,

Do you remember the first time you stayed with Mom overnight at the hospital when she first got sick? You guys woke up and there was some werewolf movie playing on the TV. You guys watched it, and when it was over you asked her if she believed werewolves could be real. Do you remember what she said? I do. I remember perfectly.

"The world is a mystery Stiles," she said, "there are countless wonders to be discovered, and I believe in the possibility of anything."

"Even werewolves?" I, you, we, asked? I'm not sure which pronoun I should be using here.

"There are many creatures hiding around everywhere. Who am I to say that a werewolf isn't one of them?"

I remember how you wondered why she didn't just say yes, and I'm sorry to tell you that I don't have an answer for that. But I do have an answer about whether werewolves are real or not. In a few years, you're going to find out that a lot of things are real. But I think I'll just stick to telling you about werewolves for now. I could just imagine all the questions going through your mind.

What are they like?

Do they really change into a wolf?

Do they howl at the moon?

Well let me be the first to tell you, werewolves aren't as cool as you think they are. In fact they're pretty freaking scary.

Hell, Derek is on the good side of everything and he still scares the crap out of me. I mean he's always brooding around. I don't think he knows how to smile. He's such a sourwolf.

I'm rambling. I hate to break it to you, but that's a trait that you aren't going to grow out of. I don't even think _I'm_ going to grow out of it.

But anyway, werewolves are a pretty big thing here in Beacon Hills. But dad doesn't know about any of it.

I can still remember the day Mom died, and how hard it was on you. There are still days now that it's hard to think about. You were all by yourself when it happened and then they made you sit in the hallway until Dad showed up.

Mom was my best friend. She was your best friend. And now that I'm writing this I remember how alone you felt. You were mad at Dad for the longest time, because he wasn't there. But then after a while, you stopped being mad at him, and you turned the blame to yourself.

"Look after your mother," Dad said before every one of his shifts.

That's when the panic attacks started. I'm pleased to tell you that you will get passed those. They'll actually stop as soon as you meet Scott, which should be some time soon.

I know you blame yourself about Mom. But as you grow older, you'll find something bigger to blame yourself for.

Scott's a werewolf. And it's my fault. I dragged him out into the woods that night. Because of one stupid night, I started one giant mess. Nobody would be involved with anything supernatural if it wasn't for me. Not Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd. They're all a part of it because of me. Allison would have gotten involved eventually, so I can't take credit for her.

But one stupid decision and it caused something so big to happen. I'm faced with death every day. Every day I run the risk of making a werewolf too angry, or getting kidnapped by werewolf hunters, I can't even go to a party without something happening.

Mom said the world is a mystery. She's right. But I don't think I want to discover any more wonders. So many people in this town have died all because I wanted to discover a dead body.

Everything that's happened, the people that have died, I blame myself for it. But as horrible as it may sound, I don't regret any of it.

I remember how alone you felt when Mom died. Even after she died with Dad always at work. It was a horrible feeling. Sure I've felt alone from time to time since Scott became a werewolf. But I don't think I could ever feel as bad as what you're feeling.

I'm supposed to give you advice based on how my, your, our life is now. I'm a horrible advice giver. Like seriously, I'm surprised Scott didn't die before we got Derek's help.

But my advice to you is to keep doing exactly what you're doing. Looking back on everything, I don't have any regrets. I have friends now. Lots of them. It's not just Scott anymore. I'm sure they see me as more of an annoyance versus being a friend, but that's okay. Because bottom line they're friends to me, and they're mine.

Keep doing exactly what you're doing because it will lead you to exactly where I am now. It may not be the safest life, but there are two things I'm absolutely sure of. You'll never be bored again. Like ever. But that's not important. The important thing is that even though you feel alone now, you need to keep following the path you're on; because one day you're going to find that you aren't alone any more. There will be times where you think it's not worth it. Where you think that you aren't worth it. But you're wrong. Things will look up eventually. You just have to believe in the possibility. Just like Mom would have.

**A/N: Up until the end of the second season, this is how I honestly think Stiles would have felt. When I was writing Erica's letter, I wrote two other ones before I decided on the one that I posted. This is the only draft I wrote for Stiles, because I think I would have just written the same thing if I tried to do another. I wanted to wait until I got other characters done before I did Stiles, but the idea for his letter wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Let me know if you guys liked it or not :)**


End file.
